Exploding My Friends! ¦ Super Bomberman R (Switch) ¦ w/PBG, Jimmy
Jared, PBG, Shane and Jimmy play Super Bomberman R on the Switch. Synopsis Jared plays Super Bomberman R with PBG, Jimmy and Shane. They have a practice round. PBG is annoyed as he dies first. Jared wins. PBG wants to do better then he did on PB&Jeff. Konami tweeted that Jared was playing Bomberman. Jared was thinking about all the bad things he has said about Konami. Jimmy and PBG try to target Jared. Jared wins again. Jared has to put down all the bombs. It is hard to keep track of all the power ups. Jared gets killed, and so Jared responds to trapping Shane. PBG wants to be a pacifist. Shane gets a win. Jimmy traps and kills PBG. Jimmy wins as PBG and Shane target Jared. Jared slows down PBG and traps him. Jared runs into a trap and Shane wins. PBG doesn't like to kill people, he just likes placing bombs. Shane and Jimmy pick on Jared, giving PBG the win. The lag is pretty bad. Jimmy wins after lag screws Jared up. Jared likes showing off his flower. PBG is surprised by bombs that Jared is throwing over the edge at him. Jimmy blows up PBG, allowing Shane to win. Jared was trying to get Shane. Shane 3, Jared 2, Jimmy 2, PBG 1 Jared makes holes in the ground, as PBG blows himself up. Jared wins. Jared is shocked by Jimmy's big bombs. Jared gets back in by killing both PBG and Jimmy. Shane avoids Jared The game goes to sudden death. They wait in the middle of the stage, and Jared is closer to the center, allowing Jared to win. The entire map was filled. Shane wins the next game after everyone else made mistakes. Shane's character dabbed. Jared gets revenge on Shane, before Jimmy takes out Jared. Jimmy wins. Everyone makes excuses. Jimmy doesn't strategize when he dies, he just wants to kill everyone. Shane makes a worried noise. PBG talks about having a Hank Hill impersonation. PBG gets a win. Jared is angry that Jimmy allowed PBG to score! Jared throws a bomb to take out Jared on the other side of the stage. Jared somehow wins, after the others take themselves out! Jared is the best in the world! Jared 3, Shane 1, Jimmy 1, PBG 1 Jared wears a top hat. Jared is the only one with the top hat, and wants the winner to wear it. PBG and Jimmy don't have enough coins for the top hat. Jared and Jimmy don't like hats. They play on a stage with magnets. Jared thought he won, but Shane could kick. Jimmy would not die, despite being attacked a lot. Shane wins. Jeff comes in as PBG blows up himself and Jared to end in a draw. Jared calls and collects his power ups. PBG finally makes a good play. Jimmy is the best at getting vengeance kills. PBG wants to win, but keeps on killing himself. PBG gets a win. Jared likes how legitimately angry Jimmy gets. Jared and PBG joke about Jirard being busy. PBG runs into a bomb because he was thinking about Jirard. Shane wins. Shane wants to call everyone by how many stars they have! Another draw plays out as Jared and Jimmy kill each other. Shane has to go, so they call it there. Shane 2, PBG 1, Jared 0, Jimmy 0 Shane won two matches, Jared won 1. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays